DeSalle
| title = navigator | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | image2 = DeSalle.jpg | caption2 = Vincent DeSalle ( ) | actorsource2 = | actor2 = Ron Boyd }} DeSalle was a Starfleet officer on active duty in the 23rd century. : '' and affirm his given name as "Vincent". In , DeSalle's given name is said to be Anton (with a nickname of "Tony"). It's possible that DeSalle's full name might be either Anton Vincent DeSalle or Vincent Anton DeSalle.'' DeSalle served as the assistant chief engineer and navigator aboard the during Captain James T. Kirk's original five-year mission. He was trained in many skills, including biology. In 2267, on stardate 2124, DeSalle was one of three people who beamed down to the planet Gothos in search of Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, who had been abducted by the powerful alien Trelane. Later that year, on stardate 3417, DeSalle accompanied Captain Kirk on a landing party to the Omicron colony on Omicron Ceti III. DeSalle discovered that, anomalously, the colonists themselves had been the only animal beings to survive exposure to the planet's Berthold rays. He also performed an analysis on the crops grown by the colonists. Like the rest of the Enterprise crew, DeSalle fell under the influence of the Omicron spores and mutinied, though he later recovered thanks to a subsonic transmitter. On stardate 3018, DeSalle was placed in command of Enterprise while the rest of the command staff was off the ship, and spearheaded an effort to pierce the alien barrier erected by Korob to prevent Enterprise from sending help to the landing party trapped on Pyris VII. Enterprise's crew were close to escaping the field when Korob removed it himself, as part of his effort to help the Starfleet explorers escape Sylvia's attention. In an alternate timeline, in 2268 DeSalle served as the helmsman aboard the . Incredibly, he successfully piloted the ship through the atmosphere of the planet Gateway into a larger version of the Guardian Of Forever despite the huge cliffs and wind shear. (Star Trek: Phase II: "In Harm's Way"). and DeSalle in 2268]]Not long afterwards DeSalle was placed in command of Enterprise while the ship was docked in orbit of Earth during a personnel transfer. He reluctantly returned to the helm after Lieutenant Commander Sulu assumed command. He then piloted the ship out of the drydock, however Sulu's recent updates to the navigation systems caused the ship to spiral out of control. He and Sulu quickly managed to stop the ship from colliding with a nearby sun; however, Captain Kirk was not at all impressed with the event. (Star Trek: Phase II: "Center Seat"). In later years, DeSalle would serve as chief engineer on the ''Yorktown'' (Orion Press: Klingons!), first officer on the ''Potemkin''. (Orion Press: Encounters and Countermoves), and commanding officer of the ''Republic''. (Wagon Train to the Stars) Appearances * ** ** ** *Star Trek fan fiction ** ***"Not That Green" *Star Trek fan films **''Star Trek: Phase II'' ***"Come What May" ***"In Harm's Way" ***"Center Seat" ***"To Serve All My Days" es:Vincent DeSalle Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel